


Lol

by bizarro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarro/pseuds/bizarro
Summary: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRAft that I was going to wipe clean, and write about a COMPLETELY different topic (uh the beatles to whom may ask) but I accidentally posted it lmao. Pfft enjoy I guess





	Lol

Hanzo and MCree fuk.  
The end


End file.
